Safe Place
by Mistyrivers
Summary: Paige wants to be Alex's safe place. One shot.


Safe Place

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's note: This didn't come out exactly how I wanted but I decided to post it anyway. Tell me if you love or hate it.

-------------------

Paige frowned when her phone rang and glanced at the clock. It was after eleven. Who could be calling her now? She picked it up before it could wake her parents. "Hello?"

"Paige, it's me," Alex said, spitting the words out quickly. "I wanted to call and tell you I'm taking off."

"What the hell are you talking about? Tell me what's happened."

"Look, I don't want to have big conversation about this. I just- My mom and Chad- everything just blew up and I have to get away. I'll- I'll call you when I get settled."

"Alex, wait a second. What do you mean get away? Where are you going?"

"I- I don't know. I just know I can't stay there anymore. I'll call you in few days."

"Wait-" Paige sputtered as she heard the dial tone. She hung up her own phone and yanked her shoes on, searching her room for her jacket and keys. She opened her door quietly, hoping her parents hadn't woken up. They'd kill her if they found out she took the van without asking but she couldn't just let Alex wander the streets. She had to find her and figure out what was going on.

----------------

It wasn't until she had reached Alex's neighborhood that Paige realized she had no idea where Alex was. She didn't know her way around this part of the city and she didn't know where to look for her. She looked at her cell phone, willing it to ring. When it didn't, she pushed on the gas pedal and drove in circles, hoping she'd either find Alex or get some kind of inspiration as to where she could have gone. Hoping that some at the time meaningless conversation would come to mind and tell her where she was.

All of a sudden, Paige got an idea and she maneuvered the van out of the neighborhood. It was probably a long shot but it was the only idea she had at the moment. Just as she pulled in, it started to rain but she got out anyway. She cursed Alex under her breath as she made her way into the ravine. She spotted Alex and ran over to her as quickly as she could. "Alex, what are doing here?"

Alex squinted up at her as it started to rain harder. "What- how did you find me here?"

"I don't know. I just remembered something you said. Now, let's go before we freeze."

"No, just stay out of it. I'm fine."

Paige sighed loudly. "I'm not going to argue with you. It's raining harder. At least get in the van with me so we both don't catch cold."

"Fine." Alex followed her out of the ravine and into her van.

Paige turned on the heat and flicked on the overhead light. She looked over at Alex and gasped. "Oh, my God. Your- your lip- what happened?"

"Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it. If I had, I would've told you where to find me. But I didn't."

"Yeah, you didn't. And I came looking for you anyway. That should tell you something." She cupped Alex's chin so that she see her better. She winced at the dried blood stuck to her lips. "Please, Alex. Tell me what happened."

"I think that's pretty obvious, don't you?"

"Stop avoiding. I know Chad did this but why did you leave and why wouldn't you tell me where you were going?"

Alex sighed, turning away from Paige and staring straight ahead. "I- I just couldn't take it anymore. My mom- she barely even seems to care that Chad hits me. And I just had to get out. And I didn't tell you because I didn't want you involved."

"That's stupid. I care about you, Alex. Why wouldn't you want me to help you?"

"What are you going to do? How are you going to help me?"

"First of all, you're coming home with me."

"No, I'd have to explain my lip to your parents. And I don't want to do that."

Paige sighed. "So what are you going to do? Stay out here in the rain all night? That was really a stupid idea, Alex."

"It's wasn't raining when I left. I just- I didn't know where else to go." Alex leaned against the seat, closing her eyes.

"You're coming home with me."

"Paige-"

"No, you're not going to talk me out of this. I won't leave you here all by yourself. If you won't come, we'll both have to stay here sitting in the van all night."

"Paige, come on."

"No. You'll stay with me tonight and we'll figure things out in the morning."

"What about your parents? What do we tell them? I don't want to get into a big discussion about my busted lip right now."

"They were asleep when I left and we'll figure out what to tell them tomorrow. But I won't leave you."

Alex sighed and turned to look at Paige. "You aren't gonna drop this, are you?"

"Uh-uh. I want you to be okay."

"You don't have worry about me."

"I do. Are you coming home with me or will we spend this whole night in the van?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"I'm glad you're so excited about spending time with me." Paige shook her head and reached into the back seat, pulling out an old black hoodie and tossing it to Alex. "Put this on. You look like you're freezing."

"It's not too bad," Alex said as she shrugged it on.

"Okay." Paige pulled out of the ravine, deciding to leave Alex alone for a while.

When they arrived at Paige's house, the girls tip-toed quietly to Paige's room. Paige grabbed a shirt and shorts and tossed them to Alex. "Go ahead and change. I'll be in the bathroom."

"Paige, wait." Alex grabbed her arm. "Why are you being so cool about this?"

Paige shrugged and gave a lopsided smile. "I guess I can't help being cool, hon." She winked and bounced off to the bathroom.

Alex pulled on the clothes and stood awkwardly in Paige's room, waiting for her to come back. When she did, she frowned. "You can sit down, you know."

"Oh, right." Alex settled herself on the edge of the bed.

"Let me look at your lip." Paige said down next to her and tipped Alex's chin toward the light so she could see better. She pressed a washcloth against her lips.

"Ow." Alex grimaced. "That hurts like a bitch."

"Sorry, but it needs to be cleaned. I don't want it to get infected."

"Give me a break. I've had a busted lip before. It's no big deal. It won't get infected."

Paige rolled her eyes. "So, humor me, all right? It'll make me feel better."

"Well, that's what I'm here to do. Make you feel better."

"Very funny." Paige pulled back and smiled hesitantly. "I think you'll live."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Paige stood up and put the washcloth away. "It's getting late. I think we should be getting to bed."

"You mean you're going to stay with me tonight? No sleeping downstairs this time?"

"No, no sleeping downstairs this time." Paige screwed up her face. "Unless- unless you think you need to be alone to sleep. I know this was a tough night for you."

"I was just teasing. I want you here with me."

"Good." Paige settled into bed and motioned for Alex to join her, lying as still as she possibly could so that she wouldn't disturb her.

"You know, you don't have to be a statue, Paige. I won't break if you bump into me," Alex said, turning to face her.

"All right. That's good to know." Paige stared up at the ceiling, feeling out of sorts. She didn't want to get into a big discussion right now. She knew Alex need a peaceful night and if they talked about what had happened, things wouldn't be peaceful.

"Thanks for letting me stay here tonight. And for coming to find me."

"Of course I did. How could I possibly let you wander the streets? Are you crazy?" Paige asked, unsuccessfully trying to keep the edge out of her voice.

"You sound pissed off."

"I am. You just called me and told me you were leaving and then hung up the phone. It freaked me out. Of course I'm pissed off."

"Paige-"

"Don't, Alex. I know you've had a rough night and I don't want to make it worse. Let's just go to sleep." Paige flopped onto her stomach and pulled a pillow over her head.

Alex let out a sigh. "I didn't want you involved with it."

Paige lifted her head up. "What?"

"I didn't want you to know. It's embarrassing. I- I only called you because I didn't want you calling or coming over and finding out I was gone. I didn't want you to worry."

"And you didn't think your little phone call would cause me to worry?"

"I wasn't really thinking." Alex sat up and shrugged her shoulders. "I would've been back in few days. It's not that big of a deal."

"Are you kidding me? It didn't occur to you that I would wonder where you were?" Paige sat up and elbowed her in the side.

"I'm sorry. I- I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't."

Alex groaned. "What do you want from me? I apologized. What more can I do?"

"I want you to trust me. I want you to know that I just want to help you."

"I don't want your help. I don't- I don't want you to know about my home life." Alex wrapped her arms around her legs, curling up into a little ball.

"I already know about your mom and Chad. Are you forgetting about the night of the premiere?" Paige asked, her voice softer than it was before.

"Yeah, but- I just- I don't want to remind you about that. I mean, look at this place. You've got this great family and I- I've got nothing."

"You've got something." Alex scoffed. "You do. You've got me."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I do. But- but that's- I don't want to keep pushing my messed up life in your face. I want to keep that separate."

"Why? What's the big deal?"

"I guess I just know that if you spend a bunch of time with my family, you'll realize I'm not good enough for you."

"What are you talking about? That's ridiculous. Of course-"

"Stop it." Alex placed a finger over Paige's lips. "You don't have to say that. We both know it's not true."

"It is," Paige insisted.

"Give me a break. I am totally different than every one of your friends."

"Yeah, you are," Paige said, tucking a strand of hair behind Alex's ear. "But doesn't mean that you're less. I like that you're different from anyone I've ever known. That's what makes this special."

"Right. Whatever."

"Hey, it's true. I mean, I never made out with Hazel." Paige sighed in relief when Alex burst into laughter.

"I guess that's true."

"It is," Paige said as the laughter subsided. She ran her fingers over Alex's face. "Look, you're going to have to learn to trust me if this thing is going to work."

"I don't know if I can," Alex said, closing her eyes and leaning into Paige's touch.

"I'm not saying it'll happen all at once. But I'm not going to let you down, Alex. I'm here for you and I'm not going away. So that means you have to talk to me."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "You seem sure you're going to get what you want."

Paige smirked. "I usually do."

"I can't promise I'll be able to do this all at once." Alex sighed.

"I don't expect you to. I just want you to try."

"I can do that."

"You sure about that?"

Alex nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I am."

"Good." Paige leaned back on her bed, pulling Alex with her. "You know you're safe with me, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Alex rested her head on Paige's shoulder. "I really do."

Paige tightened her grip and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Then, go to sleep. It's late and you've had a long night."

"Night, Paige," Alex said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Night, Alex."

---------------------------


End file.
